Cheep-Cheep
Cheep-Cheep is a recurring fish-like enemy character in the Mario series. They have made their debut in Super Mario Bros. They usually swim underwater and come in many types of variants History ''Super Mario Bros. This is Cheep-Cheep's first appearance in the ''Mario series. They are most common in the underwater levels and could only be defeated with a fireball or a jump on the head. They would attack by jumping out of the water in an attempt to bump into Mario or Luigi. They came in red (which moves fast) and gray (green in the remakes) (which moves slow). ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Cheep-Cheeps reappear in this game with the same behavior from the previous title. They are more common in the Sea Side area. This game also introduces new species: Baby Cheep, Big Bertha, and Boss Bass. ''Super Mario 64'' and Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64, a new species called Bub was introduced and appeared in Dire, Dire Docks. However, in the remake, Super Mario 64 DS, Cheep-Cheeps replace Bubs. In this game, they do technically nothing but swim around. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, two versions of Cheep-Cheep are introduced: an orange version and a pink version. The orange Cheep-Cheeps are fairly common and appear in Ricco Harbor, Noki Bay, and Delfino Airstrip. They would simply make huge leaps and pose more as a threat than an enemy. The pinks ones can be found in Gelato Beach, Noki Bay, and Delfino Airstrip. Unlike the orange variant, these Cheep-Cheeps would chase after Mario and drag him underwater, so they're more threatening than the orange Cheep-Cheeps. They are also known as Bubbas. ''New Super Mario Bros. Cheep-Cheeps appear in ''New Super Mario Bros. and are just as common as they were in their debut. They appear in many of the underwater levels and a large variant known as Mega Cheep-Cheep. This game also introduces the Deep-Cheep. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Cheep-Cheeps also appear in Super Mario Galaxy, but very rarely, as they only appear in the Deep Dark Galaxy. They are only found on a planet with very little water a simply hop around on the surface. They could be defeated with a spin or a jump on the head. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Cheep-Cheeps appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii where a new golden version appears. They sometimes appear in a Cheep-Cheep School, a school of Cheep-Cheeps. The Deep-Cheeps have also reappeared. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Cheep-Cheeps are found in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Unlike the prequel, Cheep-Cheeps now appear more frequently. They no longer hop on land and are found swimming underwater near the surface. They can be defeated with a jump on the head, a spin, or be eaten by Yoshi. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Cheep-Cheeps act just like how they did in most games they appeared in. This time, though, a Cheep-Cheep can be jumped on, even underwater. They can be defeated in every way. Artwork SMB Cheep-Cheep artwork.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' SMRPG_Cheep-Cheep_artwork.png|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' 200px-Cheep Cheep.png|''New Super Mario Bros.'' SMG_Cheep-Cheep_artwork.png|''Super Mario Galaxy'' Sprites SMB Cheep-Cheep sprite.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' SMB Cheep-Cheep sprite2.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' (alt. palette 1) SMB Cheep-Cheep sprite3.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' (alt. palette 2) SMB3 Cheep-Cheep sprite.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' SMB3 Cheep-Cheep sprite2.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (alt. palette) SMASSMB Cheep-Cheep sprite3.png|''SMAS: Super Mario Bros.'' SMASSMB Cheep-Cheep sprite.png|''SMAS: Super Mario Bros.'' (alt. palette 1) SMASSMB Cheep-Cheep sprite2.png|''SMAS: Super Mario Bros.'' (alt. palette 2) SMASSMB3 Cheep-Cheep sprite.png|''SMAS: Super Mario Bros. 3'' SMASSMB3 Cheep-Cheep sprite2.png|''SMAS: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (alt. palette) SMW2YI Cheep-Cheep sprite.png|''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' SMRPG Cheep-Cheep sprite.gif|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' NSMBW_Cheep-Cheep_sprite.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' NSMBW_Cheep-Cheep_sprite_2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (alt. palette) Category:Cheep-Cheeps